wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Girls
Cosmic Girls (Hangul: 우주소녀 Wu Ju So Nyeo; Chinese: 宇宙少女; pinyin: Yǔzhòushàonǚ), also known as WJSN, is a South Korean-Chinese girl group formed by Starship Entertainment and Yuehua Entertainment which debuted in 2016. The group is composed of thirteen members: SeolA, Xuan Yi, Bona, EXY, Soobin, Luda, Dawon, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, Mei Qi, Yeoreum, Dayoung and Yeonjung. The members are separated into four subgroups for each letter in "WJSN": Wonder, Joy, Sweet, and Natural. The group debuted with the release of their first extended play Would You Like? on February 25, 2016. The agency announced their fanclub name, Ujung (Hangul: 우정, Friendship) on January 11, 2017, shortened from Ujujeonggeojang (Hangul: 우주정거장, space station). History Pre-debut and formation The first member of Cosmic Girls that was revealed to the public was SeolA, who had made a cameo in Boyfriend's "Janus" music video in 2012. The second member who was shown to the public was Dayoung, a former contestant on the music audition television show K-Pop Star 1. The third member revealed to the public was Dawon who was also a former contestant on the survival audition K-pop Star 2 and is known to be 15&'s Park Ji-Min's friend. The fourth member who was revealed to the public was EXY as a contestant on the South Korean female rap competition Unpretty Rapstar 2. The fifth member revealed to the public was Eunseo who had made a cameo in Monsta X's "Rush" music video prior to debut. On December 1, 2015, Starship Entertainment started to release information about the new girl group through several social media platforms — like Twitter and Instagram — with images of a planet, heart sign and an image of a combined orbit and heart. On December 2, Starship Entertainment continued teasing by posting another teaser photo of a silhouette gazing at an orbited heart sign – this image became WJSN's official logo. The first unit, the "Wonder Unit" was revealed on December 10, consisting of members Cheng Xiao, Bona, and Dayoung. The second unit, the "Joy Unit" was revealed with members Yeoreum, Eunseo, and Xuan Yi. The third unit called the "Sweet Unit" was revealed on December 24 with members SeolA, EXY, and Soobin. And the final unit, the "Natural Unit" was released on December 31, consisting of members Mei Qi, Luda, and Dawon – revealing them as a group to the public for the first time. On December 21, Cosmic Girls released a Christmas cover of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey through JuseTV's YouTube Channel. 2016: Debut with Would You Like? and The Secret On January 2, 2016, Xuan Yi, EXY, Dawon, Eunseo, and Cheng Xiao made cameos in UNIQ's New Year music video. On January 10, 2016, Starship Entertainment started releasing "Play-File" teasers, with a different member's teaser released every day. On January 20, 2016, SeolA, Xuan Yi, Bona, EXY, Eunseo, and Cheng Xiao were featured in Cosmopolitan Korea's February issue in an article entitled "Next Body Icon, Cosmic Girls!". On February 1, 2016 Eunseo made cameo in Yoo Seung-woo's "Whatever" music video along with label mate Boyfriend's Jeongmin and Monsta X's Kihyun. Cosmic Girls debuted on February 25, 2016 with the release of their debut mini album Would You Like?, including the title tracks "Mo Mo Mo" and "Catch Me". The music video for "Mo Mo Mo", which features Lee Kwang-soo, was released on February 24, and the music video for "Catch Me" was released on March 9. The group held their debut stage on the February 25th episode of M! Countdown with "Catch Me" and "Mo Mo Mo". On July 11, Starship Entertainment confirmed that I.O.I's Yeonjung would be joining the group. Yeonjung started promoting with the group in August. In August 2016, SeolA, EXY, Soobin, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, Yeoreum, and Dayoung teamed up with label mate Monsta X to form the unit "Y-Teen." Y-Teen is a project unit group that will be promoting as CF models for KT’s phone fare service, and will release EPs, music videos, and various entertainment content. On August 17, Cosmic Girls released their second mini-album The Secret with all 13 members. The group promoted the title track "Secret". 2017-present: From. WJSN, official fanclub name and concert On January 4, Cosmic Girls released their third extended play From. WJSN composed of 6 new songs, including the title track "I Wish" (Hangul: 너에게 닿기를). On January 11, Starship Entertainment unveiled their official fanclub name, Ujung (Hangul: 우정) meaning Friendship. Ujung is also an abbreviation of space station. They had their first ever concerts on May 19 & 20 at Blue Square, Seoul. On February 27, 2018, Cosmic Girls released their fourth extended play Dream Your Dream. On May 2, 2018, Seola and Luda, Weki Meki Doyeon and Yoojung will form a project group WJMK and they will release a single in June with full promotional activities planned. Discography Studio Albums *''Happy Moment'' (2017) Extended plays *''Would You Like?'' (2016) *''The Secret'' (2016) *''From. WJSN'' (2017) *''Dream Your Dream'' (2018) *''WJ Please?'' (2018) Promotional Singles *''Kiss Me'' (2017) Category:Cosmic Girls Category:宇宙少女